


Sweet Surrender

by celebrain



Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Come Eating, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Roleplay, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celebrain/pseuds/celebrain
Summary: It's fun to pretend.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent
Comments: 13
Kudos: 83





	Sweet Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> So I heard that,,, apparently,,, Michael Sheen likes being tied up? Excuse me while I jump into ice water.

“I have you now, ghastly old vampire...” Peter chuckles as he straddles Aro’s naked body. He secures the thick metal chains around his wrists before attaching them to the iron bedposts.  
  
“Oh no, whatever shall I do?” Aro murmurs teasingly, feigning nonchalance although Peter can clearly feel him trembling and hear the anticipation in his voice.  
  
“What will you do to me, vampire slayer?” Aro’s voice drops to a low whisper.  
  
Peter stares into his scarlet eyes, smirking. “I should cut your arrogant head off and rid the world of you,” he breathes, placing one of his hands on Aro’s neck. “But that would be too easy, wouldn't it? Yeaah, I enjoy watching you suffer.”  
The vampire slayer drags his fingernails over Aro’s exposed chest, marveling at the expanse of gorgeous pale skin under his hands.  
“I could keep you chained up here for months, or years, see how long it takes for you to starve...”  
  
Aro shudders and pulls at his creaking chains in mock frustration, though both of them know that he could easily break them and snap Peter in half whenever he wanted.  
  
“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” Peter breathes, caressing Aro’s cheek and hair.  
“If I had you trapped right here for so long… oh, I wouldn't get anything done. I'd toy with you for hours, watch you squirm... make you desperate for release. Then I’d fuck my assistant in the next room... so that you’d hear how good I make her feel...”  
  
“You wouldn't.” Aro hisses, bucking his hips upwards against Peter. “You can't resist me.”  
  
“Well, it would be difficult to leave you open, wet, and wanting...” Peter murmurs, letting the back of his hand brush over Aro’s erection. “But it's all worth it, if it makes you beg for me…”  
  
“Never… I'd _never_...” Aro gasps as he presses himself against Peter’s teasing hand.  
  
“Oh, but you will...” Peter palms himself through his tight pants, rubbing over the very obvious bulge there. “Sure, we know that your stamina is remarkable. Your tolerance for frustration, however...”  
He presses himself against Aro, grinding his own erection against Aro’s twitching cock, making the vampire moan and close his eyes.  
  
“There you go, sweetheart, you crave release, don't you?” Peter leans forward to kiss Aro's pale neck, his lips moving up to his ear. “There's no shame in asking for what you want,” he whispers directly into Aro’s ear. “Do you want my mouth on you? My tongue in your hole? Or my cock in you?”  
  
Aro releases a choked moan, shaking beneath Peter’s sinfully grinding hips.  
  
“How tempting you are... I should sit on your pretty face and ride your mouth…”  
  
“Peter...”  
  
“Suppose I can't do that... you'd bite me, wouldn't you?” Peter leans back to look into Aro’s glazed eyes. The vampire shakes his head quickly, parting his lips.  
  
“Oh, you want it? Me, pressing between your plush lips… burying myself in your tight throat?” Peter whispers, his eyes full of wonder.  
  
Aro moans and averts his gaze, eyes rolling back as he thrusts upwards against Peter.  
  
“Hell, you don't even need to breathe, do you?” Peter’s cock is throbbing at the thought of fucking Aro’s alluring mouth until he spills down his throat.  
  
“Please...” Aro rasps, barely audible.  
  
“Sorry, what was that?” Peter grins smugly.  
  
“Fuck me…” The vampire is twitching under him, his pupils are heavily dilated, his chest heaving with every shuddering breath. Peter is utterly enchanted.  
  
“Oh, of course, sweetheart.” He kisses Aro’s forehead and starts to unbutton his pants.  
  
“Christ, just look at you... you're right, I can't resist you...” Peter moves to kneel between Aro's spread thighs and lubes up his cock. He circles his fingers around Aro's entrance, his index finger dipping inside.  
  
“You don't have to…” Aro gasps impatiently.  
  
“Shhh I know, I know, just a second…” Peter adds his middle finger and spreads them inside Aro’s pliant body.  
  
He’s getting impatient as well as he pushes Aro's thighs upwards and lines himself up before sliding inside, all thoughts of teasing forgotten.  
  
“There we are… God, you feel so good...” Peter groans, giving Aro a few shallow, gentle thrusts.  
  
The vampire hisses through his teeth and pulls at his restraints, rolling his hips to fuck himself on Peter's cock.  
  
“Always so impatient…” Peter teases, winking at Aro. “I'll take care of you, just relax.” Peter grabs Aro’s trembling legs, holding them open and letting his hips snap forward, pounding into Aro and making him release guttural moans.  
  
“I love this… you should see yourself... you look so good when you get _fucked_.”  
  
Aro groans, throws his head back and spreads his legs wider as Peter fucks him. His rigid length is leaking a steady stream of precum on his abs.  
  
“Can you come like this? Just from my cock?”  
  
Aro is panting, nodding jerkily as he holds Peter’s heated gaze.  
  
“Come on, then,” Peter breathes, hammering into Aro relentlessly. “Let go… let me see you.”  
  
Aro's eyes are wide open, lips parted in a silent scream as he clenches forcefully around Peter’s cock, spilling his seed over his own stomach and chest as Peter fucks more and more creamy cum out of him with every thrust.  
  
“That's it,” Peter mumbles breathlessly. “Make yourself all wet...”  
  
He would like to last longer, but he can't stop himself from spurting inside Aro as he watches the vampire come all over himself, feeling his strong body grip him so tightly.  
  
“Christ, you're perfect, you know that?” Peter croaks, catching his breath. He lets his soft cock slip out and moves down to lick Aro clean, greedily sucking his cum into his mouth, moaning at the taste.  
  
Aro growls, immediately hardening again as he watches Peter hungrily swallow his seed.  
  
Peter looks up in surprise as the sound of metal chains snapping apart breaks him out of his reverie. In the next moment he finds himself flipped onto his back, with a very aroused and very frantic vampire pressing him into the mattress.  
  
It’s going to be a long night for both of them.


End file.
